zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Our genderbent profiles, according to Urban Dictionary
Kelsey (me): '''A very smart, sweet girl with lots of things on her mind. She may seem distracted a lot and that's because she is most of the time. She's very creative and sometimes shy and she always has to have music on because silence is her only weakness. She's easy to get along with, everyone loves her. She stands up for her friends and would never hurt anyone intentionally. She cares too much and she often picks the wrong crowd. She's not easily influenced and has so many things planned. Remember her, she'll be widely known soon. Iff you fall in love with a kelsey don't ever let her go. She likes playfighting, looks like the nost innocent person alive but can be the sexiest, kinky little thing if you get her to that stage. She likes being pushed to do better and is always looking after those around her. '''Melvin (Miri): A boy you love to look at. His skin is perfecty smooth and tan, his eyes are dark and dangerous, and his smile is to die for. He's very smart, especially in creative writing...even if he is somewhat an overachiever. He loves soccer and is fiercly loyal to his friends. Apparently with just a wink he'll melt your heart and you will promise him your virginty. Megan (MOG): '''A girl that is very stubborn but at the same time can be the greatest friend on the planet. She loves pizza and is absolutely gorgeous. She is loved by everybody and is fucking hilarious! '''Jessica (Josh): '''The absolute most perfect person on the planet. No arguments. Everything about this girl is so amazing that she is sometimes thought to be an angel or goddess. She is the most beautiful girl to live on this planet. She will deny that, but it is a true fact and everybody knows it. She is the kindest, most caring person ever who will do anything to make you feel special. And she has the cutest laugh, smile, face, and pretty much anything else you can think of. '''Bill (Bulla): The most amazing guy ever. Seriously sweet, hilarious, so loving his girlfriend has no idea what to do with herself. He's the best person she's ever had the pleasure of being close to. He may be a bit jealous at times but it doesn't matter because he's got a ton of really good qualities. A Bill likes long relationships and is very good at knowing how to keep his girl. He makes you feel confident and able to be yourself around him. He has the ability to calm others. Super silly (: but always my favorite. 'Shannon (Steve): S'omeone who is beautiful, inside and out. She's down to earth and crazy, but you can't figure her out, which makes you love her all the more. She's also fun and funny and someone you can definitely trust. tShe has red or dark hair with beautiful natural highlights that others have to buy in a bottle. She is truly a unique person and one of a kind. '''Stacey (SS7S): '''A name for the most awesome girl ever. A girl who is constantly thinking about others and never herself. Good looking, kind, selfless, and funny. Loves surrounding herself with close friends and always enjoys life. '''Becky (Yuzu): '''An amazing girl who can be quite quiet but likes to listen to other people. She doesn't realise how much she is worth and doubts herself often. She keeps loved ones close and doesn't realise quite how loved she is. She is committed in relationships. She also has a lovely body and a pretty face. She complains about being ugly/fat when she is in fact beautiful. '''Pete (Hotteh): '''A shy and insecure boy who is largely misunderstood. His awkwardness will either been seen as undesirable or endearing. He has but a few close friends but is liked by many. He is polite, friendly and courteous but doesn't have much luck with the ladies. He is slightly nerdy and enjoys video games and fantasy fiction. Although an introvert, Pete is very popular amongst those who know him best. He has an immature sense of humour which will either be seen as funny or annoying. He is sensitive and caring and will always listen to what you have to say. '''Nicole (Nickah): '''A Nicole is someone who is omnipotent. A Nicole is gorgeous, intelligent, mysterious, witty, hilarious, out-going, creative and seductive, yet she is also tough, street-smart, experienced, brave, enduring, and mainly a wonderful mother. Nothing and nobody can compare to a Nicole in any aspect. Mess with a Nicole, or her family, and you will regret ever being born. '''Ines (Ibbe): '''An extremely loving girl. She will usually be one of the best friends in your life. She's caring, honest, beautiful and awesome. She'll bring you up and make you smile when you are in need of help. Definitely someone you can trust on and someone you can hold on to. Also, in case of a relationship. She is the perfect girl for you. You are the luckiest motherfucker ever if you are dating Ines. '''Ingrid (Ian): '''Ingrid may be a woman who has dark hair and green eyes. An Ingrid usually has an heart or oval shape face and a button nose. An Ingrid may of suffered with a lot of issues in her life, but she never fails to over-come them. She is a strong powerful woman with the ability to achieve whatever she wishes when having hope within herself. She may have a lot of self-confidence issues but deep down is a beautiful woman, an Ingrid may be found at hard times but over-comes them and builds new bridges. '''Julianna (Jeice): '''Beautifully smart girl yet ditsy at times. She's also hot and sexy! Category:Blog posts